Perceptions and More
by Desertcoyote77
Summary: This is a series of one shots that may or may not be part of a larger crossover story. Harry Potter and Dresden Files AU.
1. Chapter 1

The Harry Potter Universe belongs to one JK Rowling. The Harry Dresden Universe belongs to one Jim Butcher. I'm just borrowing them for fun and entertainment and won't make any money from said stories. So please... don't sue me!

"Do it again Harry! This time you have to focus on what you want to do!" Harry runs his fingers through his hair in obvious frustration.

"Sir, I can do this easily with my wand." Apparently, Harry realized too late that this was the wrong thought to express aloud.

"Oh for all the Gods in this world! Magic is not about this stick waving hocus pocus! It's focus, drive and the intent to bend or break the limits of Nature Herself with the power you were given!"

The teacher in all his glory grabs Harry's hand, "See the stick in your hand? It's a dead tree and animal parts... a crutch! You don't need it for every little spell! It's nothing but something to aid you in wielding your magic, not the key that allows you to use it!"

"That's this..." Ebenezer thumps Harry's head.

"And this!" He thumps Harry's chest where his heart was still beating loudly.

Harry winced as he rubbed his chest, "What about your staff sir? I've seen you use it every time you spelled me or Hermione."

Ebenezer let loose with a smirk that promised pain, "I want my enemies to underestimate me. Let me show you what I can do without this staff."

He struck the staff into the ground, or so Harry thought until he saw the staff was actually floating inches above it. Ebenezer took three steps to the left and motioned at Harry, "Attack me!"

Harry lowered his wand in confusion, "What? Sir, I -"

"Potter, if you don't attack me in three seconds I'm going to make sure you won't be able to train for a few days while Miss Granger gets an extensive lesson in medicinal magics. Got it?"

Harry raised his wand, spell on his lips, "Stupef-"

The earth shook. A giant rock speared up from the ground launching the young student into the air. He landed hard on his back and quickly rolled to one side to avoid the rock from crushing him. Dust exploded from the rock's lumbering fall, blocking his view. Thinking he was safe for a second from an obscured view, Harry jumped to his feet and launched a few silent stunners hoping to hit his attacker.

"You're gonna have to try harder young'n if you want to win." Ebenezer flicked a finger launching three stones at his student. He dodged the first, the second missed him by a hair's breadth. The third was on target, striking Harry in the chest. Another flick of his finger, Harry saw the column of light from the sky way too late.

Hermione gasped in horror when the column of light struck Harry to the ground, "Sir! I think he's had enough!"

Ebenezer walked to his student and looked him over. A hand on his student's forehead and a push of arcane energy revived him.

Harry blinked and let the world come into focus. He found Hermione kneeling over him looking quite a fright and Ebenezer smirking, "Did you learn you lesson Harry?"

Harry smiled and slowly sat up. He waited for his body to report any serious damage before answering, "Yes sir. I have to admit that I've never seen anything like that before. Are you going to teach us that?"

Ebenezer reached out and helped his student to his feet, "Yes son I will. But you have to understand that there's more to magic that what you would normally learn in Hogwarts. Hogwarts is a fine school, but it's only a school for children and young adults."

Both Harry and Hermione nodded at their trainer's statement. Ebenezer waited another moment before coming to a decision, "Albus was a good man. He somewhat understood what awesome powers we could wield with a thought, but even his scope of magic was limited. You both know the history of Grindelwald and his eventual downfall at the wand of Albus Dumbledore?"

Again Harry and Hermione nodded, wondering where their teacher was heading, "What you don't know is that Grindelwald was weakened by the time Albus caught up with his enemy. Grindelwald was working with the Nazis, we all know that. Hitler's well known obsession with the occult as mundanes call it was not an accident."

Ebenezer walked to a shaded tree and with a push of energy, made three flat rocks rise from the ground. He sat on one with a sigh and gestured for his students to do the same, "Hitler's people had found a copy of the Necronomicon and immediately sent it to Grindelwald."

Hermione paled at that thought. While Hogwarts' library was found wanting in the darker aspects of magic, she did find a book that mentioned the Necronomicon:

_To those that seek this knowledge be damned..._

_To those that read this knowledge are damned..._

"Grindelwald made use of the forbidden knowledge and summoned an Outsider in Russia. The ritual to summon the Outsider took the sacrifice of six powerful magic users... half of his closest followers. He channeled so much energy that it nearly killed him. After the summoning he and his remaining followers fled back to Germany, sneaking through the NeverNever. It was only days later when Albus caught up with him and the famous battle took place."

Harry was shocked at the revelation, "He... He was weakened?"

Ebenezer nodded, "Yes he was. You can't channel that much arcane energy without exacting a price. We now know Grindelwald's magical reserves were nearly empty. That should tell you how powerful he really was. At full strength he would have slaughtered Albus. Anyway, while everyone was celebrating the defeat of Grindelwald, I and my team were fighting the demon and its minions in Russia. The result of the battle left me as the lone survivor. The battle was near a portal into the Outer Gates where the Old Ones or the Outsiders as we call them are locked away. The magic of the Outsider twisted time and space itself. Everything was so warped that the explosion that sealed the Outsider away forever was moved in time to nearly 35 years in the past. The mundanes called it the Tunguska Event."

Hermione's brain froze at the story, "Wait, are you telling us that the expulsion of the Outsider resulted in an explosion that took place 35 years before its defeat? How could you possibly know that?"

Ebenezer chuckled at the shocked look of his student, "Well we didn't know it at the time, but the Gatekeeper told the Council at the next session. He is the guardian of Time and the Outer Gates. He ensures the enforcement of the Sixth and Seventh Laws. Even if Grindelwald was only captured rather than killed, he would have been declared Warlock and executed for violating the Seventh Law of Magic."

Harry was in awe of his teacher, but still had a question in mind, "Sir that's quite a story, but I don't understand what it has to do with our lesson?"

"Oh," Ebenezer smiled and called his staff to him, "I used a staff to stop the Outsider. I preach that we shouldn't allow a focus to become the sole way we can wield magic. Sometimes, it's needed. Like when forcing an Outsider back to its plane. Although I have to admit, it had to be a minor Outsider. Otherwise, the world would be a far darker place than it already is."

Harry slowly studied the staff in Ebenezer's hand, "You used this staff to lock an Outsider away from our plane"

"No Harry, I have another staff for those situations," Ebenezer's tone left no mistake, that was the end of the conversation.

Hermione shivered at the thought of the "minor" Outsider releasing its fellows and create some twisted version of Hell on Earth. Not to mention apparently the rest of the world's perception of Albus Dumbledore. What did Ebenezer say?

"...even his scope of magic was limited." How would young first year muggle-borns react to stories of magic so awesome and yet terrifying? Most would probably run away scared.

Ebenezer stood up and focused on Harry, "You two stay out here and practice without the wands. I'm gonna whip us up some lunch."

The End

AN: This may or may not be a part of a larger AU story I've been mulling around in my head. I have another one shot that is related to this possible larger story that I'll post eventually. Oh. This is my first attempt at fan fiction. Any suggestions on grammar, structure, story or just plain old flames are welcome as I had plenty of fun thinking this up and writing it.


	2. Bob and Hermione

The Harry Potter universe belongs to JK Rowling. The Harry Dresden Universe belongs to Jim Butcher. This is a labor of love and will not be making any money off of said story. So please don't sue me.

The Life and Times of Hrothbert of Bainbridge

It was two in the morning and the entire mansion was asleep except for Hermione. Ever since seeing the library, she knew there was a grimoire that could help her learn a spell or ritual she needed. She would have to be careful though. Mister Dresden had stopped her from reading certain books already. Grabbing her robe, she carefully slipped out of her room and headed towards the library.

The twin oak doors were closed but not locked. She placed her palm against the doors. Using a spell she and Harry learned from Ebenezer, she checked for wards. It was all clear. Quietly, she slipped in, locking the doors behind her. With a nonverbal and wandless Lumos, a small orb of light appeared above her open palm.

A few minutes of searching the library yielded a curious find, a series of leather bound books held within a locked crystal cabinet. The first book she took was not labeled, but was beautifully bound and etched in gold and silver. Eager to read the book, she turned on the lamp at the lone desk and began her search. Her eyes grew wide with a section titled Life Arts and Necromancy. Adrenalin fueled her drive now. She was close to her goal. She knew that her answers were hidden in this library. A sharp gasp announced her search was over. The open page was written in blood: Resurrection.

She read the ceremonial rites, learning what power and foci would be needed. She knew it was Dark Magic, but would bring back her parents. Maybe even Harry's parents and Dumbledore.

"That's a bit more than a little light reading Miss Granger."

Hermione frantically looked up and found Bob standing at her desk. She noted the painful look on his face, "Bob! I can bring them back. All of them. Even Harry's parents!"

She pleaded with her incorporeal teacher. Of he could just listen for a moment, she knew she could convince him it was a feasible plan, "Bob -"

"No!" Bob continued, "You don't know what you're saying! The price for this is too high! You couldn't possibly fathom the repercussions for violating the natural order Hermione!"

Hermione took the warning as a challenge to her intelligence, "Bob I can bring back my parents. I can bring back our lost members."

Bob swallowed deeply, shaking his head, "Hermione, have you wondered why I am here? I mean why I am bound to my own skull?"

Silence. Bob took this as a sign to continue, "I had just completed my second year as a teacher of Defensive Magics at Hogwarts when I received an owl that brought terrible news. My love, my wife... a brilliant witch not unlike yourself was captured and executed by some religious order who saw her as an agent of the Devil. She was found pierced in the heart by an arrow. Driven by grief I studied and researched all I could. Her loss consumed me for years until I wrote that ritual in my grimoire."

Hermione glanced at the book, "This is yours?"

"No. Justin copied it in his own grimoire. Anyway, one night I completed the ritual. I brought my love back from death. In my ultimate act of hubris, I damned us both. The Wizengamot immediately captured both of us. My love was beheaded before my eyes and after a ceremony of their own, I was executed. Instead of moving on, I was imprisoned in my own skull as punishment. I became a warning to future generations that no wizard may upset the natural order."

Tears ran down her cheeks. She furiously wiped them away. She hated to cry. It made her feel weak. She knew there had to be a catch, you can't bring back the dead without consequence otherwise wizards would be immortal. Now she realized the folly, "I'm sorry Bob. I never thought of the consequences of my plan. Now that I think about it, your story sounds so familiar."

Bob raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Have you really read every book in Hogwarts? You've probably read the tragic tale of Hrothbert and Winifred."

Her bright eyes widen in recognition, "Bob! You're -"

Bob gives Hermione a very flashy bow, one that a young royal would give a maiden, "Hrothbert of Bainbridge at your service madam."

"I'm sorry Bob. I read that tragic tale during first year before going to bed. It made me cry."

Her eyes met Bob's blue ones, "Believe me Hermione, I know loss and sorrow. We are old lovers. While I admit eternity on this planet as a brilliant specter hasn't exactly been paradise, there are moments that I feel I can make a difference. Helping Mister Dresden find his own peace with his inner struggles helps me cope with my own. I have to admit though, that aiding young Harry and you Hermione does bring back some fond memories of my days in Hogwarts."

Hermione closed and locked the clasp on the larger grimoire, "Thank you Bob. I'm sorry you had to relive your death because oh my own hubris."

The ghost smiled at his young pupil, "You would be surprised how many of our kind have fallen due to our belief that we know better than everyone else. Now head to bed before young Harry realizes you're gone."

Hermione smiled, despite the blush creeping to her cheeks, "You've known?"

"Well I most certainly do now Miss Granger, " Bob stated in mock anger. His features quickly soften, "Hermione despite what you may think, Dumbledore did get one piece of information correct. Love is a power that can never be discounted or belittled in any situation. Good Night."

Bob's eyes followed Hermione out the door as he stood in the dark, "Well she passed that test without too many problems. I think we can start on some of the darker subjects tomorrow."

The End

AN: This is Bob from the Dresden Files TV series, not the book. This Bob is one of the few things I like better in the show compared to the book series.


	3. The Other Harry and the Other Susan

Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden is my name. My dad, in love with his magician's act named me after the greats. The mundanes call ma a quack, Lt. Karrin Murphy calls me a 'law enforcement asset' that she intends to exploit and reporter and friend Susan Rodriguez calls me a news source. Believe me, those are the nicer names I've been called. What do I call myself? A wizard. At least that's what I'm listed as in the phone book, not to mention the yellow lettering at the front entrance to my office. Tonight, I'm the news source for Susan Rodriguez. She's a reporter for a cult rag called The Arcane.

"So Harry, thanks for meeting me tonight." Susan's long legs dangle from her chair as she stretches them. I notice the smirk on her lips.

"Well I thought it was going to be less work and more fun, but if you need some help..." I see her eyes light up with glee. Oh yeah, there's something she wants. Unfortunately it's nothing close to what I want.

"I have some questions about your world Harry. Not specific to Chicago, but I'm going on assignment for the Arcane. Can you believe it? England Harry! This is going to be so great! But I need some familiarity with their magic culture."

Oh boy. The "M" word, "Susan I'm not supposed to talk about it."

Susan's face flushes at my answer, "Talk about it? Harry I saw you banish a demon! I drank a potion that made me throw myself at you, then another one that transported us outside! I think your attempt at secrecy was thrown out the window when you hit that demon with that lightning bolt."

I sat there listening to the tirade hitting me with point after point. Star and Stones, everything she mentioned happened within a couple of nights. She stopped and glared at me. What could I say? Morgan was going to be pissed, "What kind of assignment?"

I got that stop changing the subject look right away, but it softened as she spoke up, "Well, there's been a lot of weird things going on over there lately; sudden powerful storms, missing people and that bridge collapse. My boss and I are certain there's something going on over there that has nothing to do with global warming or terrorists. Well normal terrorists anyway."

"Wait a sec... normal terrorists?"

"There's been some whispers about some cult out there. Some group that all dress like the grim reaper or something. I guess they came out of nowhere 16 years ago then disappeared. Now they are supposedly back or at least being seen in public again. I was hoping you could give me a quick crash course on Magical England?" Her lips pout and I melt. Merlin, Bob's right. I need a girlfriend.

"If you think we're strange here, then the wizards in England are Martians. Okay let's see, mundanes are called muggles, their magical police are called aurors, the magic communities are under protective spells that make mundanes ignore them. Over there they really don't mix with regular society, I mean to be honest it's hard to when magic makes technology go crazy. A flashlight is a torch, a trunk is a boot and they drive on the left. That's about all I know Susan. Oh! Male magic users are wizards and women are called witches."

I can see the heat rising on her face. Her female sensibilities about equality with the opposite sex are about to rage, snarl and break loose. Fortunately, Fate was on my side for once. A sharp rapping broke Susan's rant before it began. I answered the door and almost regretted it. Almost.

"Hello Morgan. Are we here for business or pleasure? I gotta say, you're not my type."

He gives Susan a polite nod, "Miss Rodriguez, still writing for the Arcane?"

Realization dawns on her face, "You're that magic cop that killed the demon! If you ever want to give me an interview, give me a call."

I can feel the displeasure coming from Morgan. Wardens were never happy about mundanes knowing more than they should, but she witnessed it all; me tangling with that demon and almost losing and Morgan, the big strong warden smiting it like an avenging angel. Thank Merlin he was aiming for the demon. After that incident I had to do some fancy talking and a backroom deal to allow Susan to remain untouched. I was lucky my old mentor Ebenezer was there to support me. Hindsight being 20/20 though, I think they're going to use her as a contact for the mundane world. Damn White Council.

"Easy Morgan, what did you need?" I asked, hoping to redirect his attention to me. It worked. Kinda.

"Keep your woman on a leash Dresden. I came to deliver this invitation for the next full moon. Be there."

Susan and I take a glance at the scroll then look at Morgan. Or, where Morgan was. Damn I wish he would teach me that.

"So what's the scroll about?"

"Meeting of Wizards Anonymous. We meet every so often." I flash that winning smile. Yeah it's not very good.

"Very funny Dresden. Believe me, if I wasn't leaving tomorrow I would definitely push the issue."

I try to keep the disappointment from my voice, "Tomorrow? I was hoping to take you out tonight."

Smokey, smoldering eyes met mine. I feel her hands on my chest and she leans in whispering, "I thought we could stay in? Maybe we can think of something to do so I can sleep on my 4am flight?"

My hands find her waist and the only thing going through my mind is, "Oh Merlin."

The tickling of hair near my nose woke me up. I smile and reach for Susan. Instead I got an armful of cat.

"Morning Mister. Did Susan leave a note?"

I would call Mister my cat, but it was more like I was his human. I stumble to the door and let him out. I found the note on my fridge door. I take my morning Coke and swig it down while reading that she had a great time and is looking forward to seeing me as soon as she gets back. I feel used, but in a good way.

"Judging by that smile on your face I assume fin was had by all last night?"

Coke splashes down my air pipe, hacking it up all over the note. After a moment of spitting, I gather myself, "Damn it Bob! You gotta stop doing that. Make some noise before you appear behind me."


End file.
